How Could I Not Notice?
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Shawn catches the Undertaker before he goes out for a match and realizes that something is wrong... Fluffy. Random one-shot. And there should be a name for Shawn/Taker pairing...


**Title:** How Could I Not Notice?

**Characters: **Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker

**Pairing:** Shawn/'Taker

**Disclaimer:** Slash! Well, of course it's slash. XD

**Summary: **Shawn catches the Undertaker before he goes out for a match and realizes that something is wrong... Fluffy. XD And I wrote it because I just woke up from a weird nap...and I'm in a great mood. Random one-shot.

* * *

"You're limping funny tonight," Shawn Michaels called from his perch on the sofa, and the Undertaker winced.

"It's just your imagination," the Deadman lied. He had been hoping Shawn wouldn't notice. "I'm not limping any worse than normal." He purposely straighted his spine and began to walk more carefully.

Shawn shook his head. "Now I _definitely_ know something's wrong," he said as he approached his boyfriend, arms folded, blue eyes concerned and skeptical. "Bag down, jacket off," he said simply.

The Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Shawn, I have to be at the arena soon--"

"Bag down, jacket off. I want to see."

'Taker sighed and placed his bag on the floor before slowly slipping the leather trench coat from his shoulders. "Happy now?" he asked sarcastically, folding his arms across his strong chest.

Shawn nodded, walking in a circle around Mark, looking for any obvious injuries. 'Hmmm, this is hard to do when he wearing a singlet...Maybe he should take that off too,' the Heartbreak Kid mused, quickly becoming distracted by the Deadman's perfect body.

A light blush colored 'Taker's face as he realized Shawn standing directly behind him, staring at his ass. "What exactly are you looking for?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Nothing now," Shawn answered confidently, and poked the Undertaker hard right where his ribs resided.

"Ouch!" 'Taker yelped, grabbing Shawn's hand. "That hurt!"

"I know it hurt," HBK said scornfully. "And I know that you're not going to try and wrestle a match with your ribs in that condition. A few seem broken."

The Undertaker sighed in defeat. Busted. "It's no big deal, I've wrestled with worse before, and they don't even hurt that much..." He saw Shawn go to poke him again and grabbed the smaller man's other wrist before he could. "Okay, so they hurt...a _little_. No big deal."

"Please, Mark, you can't even stand me touching it _lightly_. What's gonna happen when you get punched there?"

"I'll suck it up like I always do and continue the match."

"Sorry, but you can't go have a match in this condition. I'm calling Vince." Shawn pulled away from the Undertaker and picked up his gym bag, carrying it away.

"C'mon Shawn," 'Taker was saying as he followed. "I'm fine. I can walk. I can fight."

"You have to take care of yourself... We're not exactly young anymore." The Heartbreak Kid smiled. "Besides, it's only a house show, and you're not even advertised to be there. Take a night off, for heaven's sake."

"I'm fine--"

Too late, Shawn was already on the phone, dialing Vince McMahon's number by heart. "Hey Vince, it Shawn...No, no, I didn't...No, there's no emergency...No, I didn't...There's no spray paint involved...Yes, he's fine...Well, mostly...No, he's not mad at you...Why would I do that? No...Will you listen?! Now look, Vin-man..."

'Taker huffed and walked away, arms folded, sitting on the couch with a pout. After a few minutes, Shawn walked into the room.

"Vince said you can have the night off," he announced.

"I'm fine," the Undertaker protested, still a little angry. "And you're not my mother."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I'm not your mother, but I am your boyfriend, and I care about you. A lot." He walked over to his grumpy lover and sat close to him on the sofa. "So please don't be angry with me," he said in a softer tone. "I only do this because I love you. I want you to be happy, and _not_ in agonizing pain during a match."

'Taker tried to keep an angry expression, although he wasn't all that mad anymore. Shawn had a good point, and really, did he want to go out and have a match in this condition? It _was_ hard to move with broken ribs...

He felt Shawn's hand run through his hair suddenly, before coming to rest on the side of his face. "Forgive me, Big Man?" HBK asked with a small smile, blue eyes glittering. He really did love this man, this man who was as dangerous and beautiful as a tiger. "Please, Baby? I won't say a word about your next injury," he added so sweetly, and with a roll of his eyes that it was almost ridiculous.

That more or less broke the last of 'Taker's determination to be angry. With a grin, he turned and pressed his lips quickly against Shawn's. "I forgive you...But don't try bossing me around again."

Shawn laughed at that, golden hair shining as it fell around his face. "Are you kidding? I've got you wrapped around my finger."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Prove it."

Shawn folded his arms, trying to think. "Hmmm, okay, I got one." His expression became serious. "Make some tea for us..."

"N--"

"Or I'll throw a tantrum."

The Undertaker's green eyes widened. "Hey, that's not fair!" he argued. "No tantrums!"

"Anything goes," Shawn said solemnly, mentally preparing himself to throw a fit.

And he did not allow himself a smile of triumph until he saw the Undertaker stand up with a growl and shuffle into the kitchen, complaining about how unfair Shawn was being.

"I win," the Heartbreak Kid laughed, turning on the television. "I wonder what's on tonight?"

* * *

_Shawn asserts his dominace yet again. O.O_

_Review?_


End file.
